Surviving the past
by Twilightfan2014
Summary: One day while the Cullen clan is out hunting ,Bella and Emmett are stuck with baby sitting Nessie. After Emmet figures out the secrets of Time travel Bella is the only one at home to be his test dummy.


Chapter 1 High school again?

Bella's pov

I sat up on my old bed looking around amazed, Emmet had been correct on figuring out how to send a person back in time, at first I didn't know that it would have actually worked, that's the only reason I had agreed on becoming his test dummy then again it was my fault, living with Emmet for over fifty years I should have none better, never trust Emmet when it comes to his magic tricks.

Glancing around I was really back in the past, I glanced down at my skin to notice that I was somewhat human my skin felt worm but hard, I turned to my mirror to find that I had my old brown eyes with just a little of the gold still lingering in the center, I noticed how my hair was still just a little shiny but still plane, and my skin wasn't vampire pale anymore. Immediately I felt worried about my family, how was I going to get home? How was I going to see my husband again? And how was I going to care for my baby girl if she was alone? Shure she did have Jake and the pack including the family, but every child never their mother, hearing small footsteps come up the stairs I glanced to my door, Charlie came in looking surprised "Hey Dad "I piped then smiled, he still wore a confused look but smiled "you should get ready "his face began to turn red with embarrassment" wouldn't want you to be late for your second day of school" he gave me a nod then disappeared out the door" Alright dad I'll be ready in a sec" I laughed feeling slightly amused he was still plane old Charlie, jumping up from the bed I ran I quickly grabbed my towel then ran to the bathroom to take a shower, after the shower I picked out my clothing for today and made shure that it wasn't so appetizing to the Cullen's or Edward, I could only wonder was he going to be at school Today. quickly changing into my clothes I ran down the stairs to find not only Charlie but Billy and his son Jacob," Hey Bella" Billy greeted me "Billy, it's nice to see you again "I smiled from the corner of my eyes I noticed how Jacob was staring, I smiled to myself silently ,puppy love ."Hey Bella" this time it was Jacobs voice, but it was more of a boys, so his wolf genes were still asleep, that was good news for me." Hey Jake I smiled then waved Jacobs face seem to turn red and I had to laugh inside it was going to get a lot worse when Reenesme appeared, "Well I'd like to stay in chat but I've got get to school" I stated then walked out the front door with my keys. Jumping into my ancient truck and starting the engine I smiled at the sound of its rore, I felt amused at how such a sound could have scared me when I merely a human. Driving down the main road towards the school memories of my last months as a human lingered in my mind, shaking off the worried feeling I smiled then chuckled to myself, no one was going to bite me ….at least for the school came into view I thought about playing a little music just to calm my nerves, but as I turned up the volume I noticed and remembered how the beats were related to Emmett's favorite song "Strip" as soon as I heard the lyrics my face went red

"_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now cause it's late, babe_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl take your time with it_

_Girl I just wanna see you strip God damn you're sexy (for meeee)_

_God damn you're sexy! (babbyyy) God damn you're sexy!_

Immediately I lowered the volume then whispered under my breath "how the Hell did his cd get into my old car, I wondered" Hey that's was my song!" I heard from behind causing me to stomp on my brakes loudly, I glanced behind me to find Emmet peeking at me from under an old blanket "Emmet what are you doing here?" he just smiled as he threw off the blanket and sat up "you didn't think I would let you go alone, first Edward would have killed me if I was with you or no with you and second your human and clumsy your prone for danger "he winked at me" and you're a magnet for boys "he chuckled I've goat make shure that the boys don't get touch with you, Edward will kill me if he finds out some guy was trying to get his way with his beautiful Bella" Staring Emmet dead in the face I looked down when I noticed it go up in heat again, Dam I had to deal with boys again .ugh the thought got me to shudder. Emmet suddenly boomed in laughter I turned to see his eyes shining like I was once again a shiny new toy "I forgot you can blush again" he grinned "this will be awesome "he suddenly pulled put one of the family cameras that we took on vacations "say hi Bella" I hid my face quickly "come on Emm you know I don't like videos "I complained but he only chuckled ,I peeked from my hiding spot to watch as he turned the camera on himself "Looks like little Bella having a bad time without Eddie "he gave it a wink causing me to groan.


End file.
